Halloween
by completelysherlocked
Summary: Candy makes everyone feel happy. Sweeney Todd Fanfic


I don't own Sweeney Todd or Mrs. Lovett or Toby or anything, really

Mrs. Nellie Lovett was, as usual, sweeping the dusty, marked-up floor of her pie shop after closing. This became a habit after her pie business became so popular, and stampedes of people came through every day. It got even dirtier than when she had no customers at all. She thought it amazing.

Suddenly, a small, thin boy came rushing into the shop.

"Toby, you gave me a fright! Don' go so fast. You're sure to 'urt yourself." Mrs Lovett exclaimed, spinning around to the door to face the boy.

"Sorry, mum." Toby went on, "Guess what today is?"

"What, love?"

"Halloween!" Mrs. Lovett must've looked confused, because Toby rushed on, "Ya know, when you dress up and go to other houses and get treats!"

"You think I don't know what Halloween is?"

"Naw, you looked a little confused." Toby grinned.

"Not many people here would actually enjoy having people at their doors.." Mrs. Lovett said, trying not to hurt the boy's feelings.

"I know, mum, but I thought we could go to the market and buy some treats anyway. Just in the spirit o' things, you know?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled. Of course a young boy would want to celebrate an holiday, especially if he got a present or a treat along with it. "Of course, love. We can go now, it's not that late. Let me go tell Mr. Todd that we're going to step out for a bit." And with that said, she walked to the stairs leading to Sweeney Todd's barber shop.

When she reached the top of the rickety old stairs, she knocked on the door. "Mr. T, I'm taking Toby to the market. Just so you know where we are. Not that you wouldn't mind a little peace and quiet 'round here." Mrs. Lovett heard what sounded like "Ok, fine".

She trotted back down the stairs to find Toby with his coat and hat on, holding her pocket book. "I got your handbag for you so you wouldn't have to get it."

How sweet, thought Mrs. Lovett. "Thank you Toby."

When they arrived in town, there was, as usual, many people there. Window Shoppers, venders, people who sat on benches chatting, the usual mix. As they made their way to the corner store (which sold all kinds of candy), people waved kindly or said hello.

As they set foot in the store, it wasn't packed, but more people were there than usual. Mostly children with their allowance in hand, and a bar of chocolate or a bag of gummy candy in clutched in their hands. Toby wasn't so far off, Mrs. Lovett thought, looking fondly at all the children. Children definitely eat candy on Halloween.

"Toby," she said, handing him some money, "go buy what you please." He grinned and raced off through the crowded store, pausing to say hello to one of the boys he'd play with sometimes when he wasn't helping at the shop.

As she made her way through the store, she looked at the displays all over. It made her so happy when she saw people who were happy. Mr. Todd wasn't exactly what she called happy. But at least Toby was.

She decided to buy some candy herself. She didn't know whether Mr. Todd liked candy, for he never ate it, much less anything at all at some points. She grabbed a couple of bags of chocolate and went to the person who rang up purchases. She paid for the merchandise and stepped to the front of the store to wait for Toby.

Less that five minutes later, he emerged, with two boxes in his hand. "Let's go then." Mrs. Lovett said, walking out into the street. "Thanks, mum," Toby said. "Anytime, love" she replied.

They arrived back at the small pie shop. Through the glass she could see Mr. Todd sitting at one of the tables, staring into space. Maybe some candy would cheer him up, Mrs. Lovett thought, pushing open the door. Toby raced in and to Sweeney Todd. "Look, Mr. Todd, look at what we bought." Mr. Todd seemed surprised that the boy had come up to him in such a friendly manner, but none the less, asked, "What did you buy, Toby?" Still with a look of surprise mixed with confusion, he sat through a few minutes worth of talking from Toby. When he was finished, Mrs. Lovett said, "Toby, please eat supper first. Toby scrunched up his face but still obeyed her and went to where a pot of soup was sitting, and poured himself some.

Mrs. Lovett pulled up a stool next to Mr. Todd and said mildly, "Apparently it's Halloween. He's happy. Don't act like that's a bad thing." She swung her own bag of sweets onto the counter. Mr. Todd mumbled, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing," but still looked solemn.

"Oh please, Mr. T. I myself bought some candy. Would you like some?" He frowned at her. "Please let the whole judge thing go. Just for tonight," Mrs. Lovett added, seeing the look of madness creep up to his face. "Candy makes everyone human being feel better, even myself." Mr. Todd knew this was a fact, for his landlady would have a box of chocolate or candy next to her from time to time, when she was happy or angry.

"Fine," he said, opening his hand (the one without the razor in it) so she could place some candy in his hand. By now, Toby was done with supper, and was devouring his own box of candy.

Mr. Todd ate the candy silently, looking down at his hand (the one, this time, with the razor in it). He even looked slightly happier (but not by a bunch).

In her eyes, it was Mrs. Lovett's job to make people happy, whether it be chopping up their dead customers or buying them candy.


End file.
